When looking for a powered chair to assist a person who requires help to stand from a sitting position to a standing position. The chairs I found the whole chair would move up from the rear and forward at an angle. When the person is in a standing position the arm rest had moved lower to the point the person had nothing to steady themselves with. As the seat moved upward and forward the arm rest move down at an angle to a point the person could not use them to support themselves when standing.
This invention differs as only the rear of the seat moves in an upward position leaving the arm rest in is normal position and available for the person to hold onto and steady themselves as they reach a standing position.